Winston Payne
CantFaketheFunk 20. Winston Payne Payne's amusing. Amusing in the extent of his patheticness, yes. But he's just entertaining in general, even if his OBJEEECHTIONNN! is sort of one of the more ear-splitting sounds in the game. He's just always sort of funny to go against, even if he's never really a threat. ROOKIE CRUSHAAA Payne was also quite entertaining to go up against, and the whole "My haiiiiiiiirrrr!" bit was just... y-yeah. Poor Payne had his spirit broken by Mia D: Of course, he's made attempts to regrow it. And he's apparently taken a page from Dahlia's book with the hairstyle. Hooray for Winston Payne. ---- Cloud and Squall 75th: Winston Payne Appearances: 1-1, 2-1, 3-1, 4-1, AAI-1 (Cameo) Favorite Quote: "MY BEAUUUUUUUTIFUL HAIR!!" Yes, you're seeing things right. A prosecuting attorney this low. I've never cared much for Winston Payne. He's easily the worst prosecutor in the whole series. Not only is he bad at his job, but the tricks he has up his sleeves are easy to get around. He's nowhere near the level of any of the other prosecutors in the series. I'm not really sure how he got the term rookie crusher. I'm supposing that Rookies are the only ones he's ever beaten. For a prosecutor, he's not very interesting. Though he's only a tutorial prosecutor. I suppose without him, a tutorial case wouldn't be a tutorial case. But there are several characters I hold in much higher regard than him. ---- Naye745 20. Winston Payne the rookie killer! his role in 3-1 was probably his best, but as a goofy first opponent, i think he does a great job. despite his pretty high place in 20th, he's still the lowest among the prosecutors you face in the game. impressive! ---- Paratroopa1 24. Winston Payne Haha, you gotta love the Rookie Crusher. Winston Payne may be the weakest and least memorable prosecutor, just a tutorial opponent to help new players get settled into the game, but he's still just so awesome in his own way. You have to appreciate the guy's determination despite not being a very persuasive figure, and his loud, high-pitched OBJECTION! cracks me up every time. The younger Payne from PW3 is even more awesome, with the hair flip, and one of the most hilarity-inducing moments in the series when you finally own him. He's back in AJ:AA with even more outrageous hair, and I can't wait to kick his ass yet again. Some things never change. ---- SSBM_Guy 28. Winston Payne http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/payne1.png http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/payne2.png http://www.court-records.net/thumbnails/OA-Winston_small.jpg http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-067.jpg Case(s): 1-1, 2-1, 3-1, 3-2, 3-3 (Intro only) Payne is the first prosecutor you meet and wow. He's pathetic. He lets Phoenix build an argument against him and he does absolutely nothing. He only states the obvious and once something goes wrong, he just clams up and that completely ruins him. But...no. In 3-1, he became awesome. I mean, whoa. Payne is actually tough for once. And he has an awesome hairdo. I mean, look at it. That's badass and awesome. He keeps knocking down Mia whenever she tries to get a lead and constantly pressures her. Payne is truly the Rookie Killer back in the day. Unfortunately, as soon as Mia does an pretty epic Objection point to him, Payne loses his awesome hairstyle and his awesome pride. And thus, we're left with the completely pathetic Payne that anyone could beat. Though, I have to say, that animation where Payne loses all of his hair is pretty epic. That was just "WHOA". Payne is still pretty good in 3-2 and 3-3. He gives Atmey a good fight, apparently. ...Though, that's sort of insulting Atmey there. But then again, Atmey isn't too good at court. I'll talk about that more when talking about Atmey, though. And in 3-3, he owns Phoenix...well, no. He owns Xin Eohp...also known as Tigre. And since Tigre was failing on purpose, Payne wasn't really that good. I guess that brought his spirits up, though. That he managed to take down the legendary Ace Attorney, Phoenix Wright. But seriously. Payne beating Phoenix is just hilarious and XD-worthy. AJ:AA Payne better be as awesome as PW3 Payne. Oh, and PW3 Payne's concept art is hilarious. XD AFRO PAYNE AND MOHAWK PAYNE. ---- transience 22. Winston Payne - I never really liked him, but in 3-1 he was quite an impressive lawyer (he pretty much destroys Mia left and right) - unfortunately he hasn't lost that ABBJJEKKSHHIOONNNN - plus he's got the badass hair, damn you Mia for ruining a good thing ---- WiggumFan267 37. Winston Payne I never found anything that special about Payne. He's an ok dude. And "the Rookie Crusher", ok good. He's got his awesome hair loss scene going for him, but other than that, he's kinda just your standard prosecutor, with no real flair to him. I do love his OBJEKTSHUUUUUN though! ---- Leonhart4 46. Winston Payne The Good: He has some humorous moments (especially when he and the Judge are talking about his wife in 3-1), and he's a first opponent you don't mind seeing come back despite how pathetic his prosecuting skills are in the present day. The guy's got some great hair in 3-1 and 4-1, too, I gotta say. I also like his "OBJECTION!" even if it does hurt my ears. It's just too funny. The Best: 3-1 Payne is actually a good prosecutor. He's a good challenge, and the ending of the case when his hair flies off is great. It's like that hair was the secret to his power, and when he loses it, he becomes a horrible prosecutor. Sort of a prosecutor version of Samson, I guess. The Bad: Payne is pathetically bad in 1-1 especially and he's bad in 2-1. Heck, in 4-1, he's practically non-existent and he knows it! He even asks if he gets to prosecute anyone at the end of the case. Seriously, 3-1 is the only reason Payne is high on this list because he's awesome in that case. The Worst: As far as prosecutors in the games go, Payne is overshadowed by everyone, and he basically gets forgotten. When you see him, it's like, "Oh hey, Payne again. That's neat." But after that when Edgeworth and Godot appear, it's like you don't even care about him anymore. Category:Fictional characters